fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdoms of Fighters B: Fight for the Future
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Fighting Game |platforms = |media = V² Disc |image = |released = TBA |ratings = }} Kingdoms of Fighters B: Fight for the Future (stylized as Kingdoms of Fighters B: Fight for the Future) is a sequel to Kingdoms of Fighters. Like the previous installment, it is a umbrella fighting game in the style of King of Fighters, with several other new mechanics to make it feel fresh. The sequel will expand on the team fighting formula and features a new story and several new characters, centering around the past and future of Aeo. New to the sequel is the new team creation system revamp. While players can create teams from 3 characters on the roster like they could in the previous installment, they can also chose to use either a stand-alone character or a two-person coupling. Additionally, the new Phantogram system incentives the player to play the game in different ways using the new team system. More details on these new systems are available in the Gameplay and Phantogram sections. The game will also feature a expansive story mode in the vein of the Fighters of Lapis series (which were inspired by the Subspace Emissary mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). This story mode will serve as a way to unlock all the unlockable characters without needing to grind. Returning characters will also be revamped with new moves. Gameplay The gameplay from the previous game still remains largely the same, with most alterations effecting the team system. When the player goes into character select, they can choose to have up to three characters for a team, two characters for a coupling, and one character for a lone wolf scenario. All picks will result in three usable stocks regardless. The player can also equip or disable Phantograms to boost their characters. They can only have three up at a time, and require clever use of them to fully tap into their potential. Each character has four high attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down standard attacks) and four low attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down special attacks) to use, using either the for high attacks or for low attacks, as well as a directional input. Characters can also jump using the triggers or the up directional movement on the pad. Players use to block (down blocks low attacks and up blocks high attacks, neutral blocks neutral attacks) or parry attacks, and to unleash MAX Mode, which will allow the player to execute special moves depending on what level their Super Bar is. The player can taunt using the directional buttons on the controller. MAX Mode Moves are as follows: *Level 1 Moves - Quick moves that can be executed by attacking. Do extra damage compared to normal moves but aren't super punishing. Characters can have 2-8 of these, which depend on which directional button the player button presses when using them and whether they are in the air or not. *Level 2 Moves - Drain the Super Bar quicker, but are far more punishing. Usually characters only have one of these moves at their disposal and can execute it twice before the meter drops. It is very rare for a character to have more than one Level 2 move, but they can have more than one if they are paired with a particular team mate. *Level 3 Moves - Depending on what the player does at the selection screen, these can either be quick but helpful team moves, punishing rival-based attacks, or immensely powerful one-man attacks. Level 3 moves in general have been revamped heavily to play in with the Phantograms feature. The stages in the game also now feature Flowmotion, which allows the player to use the environment in the stages to their advantage. Many Flowmotion elements are single use and require the player to be in MAX Mode to use them. While in MAX Mode, the player can tap to use Flowmotion attacks on highlighted objects. When the player defeats the opposing fighter on the enemy's team, they regain some health in the next round. This is dependent on the time left on the clock; there are 90 seconds per round. *45+ seconds = 40% health *44 to 30 seconds = 35% health *29 to 18 seconds = 25% health *17 to 0 or timeout = 15% health Modes Story Mode: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE Story Mode: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE is the story mode for the game. It will be a cinematic story mode in the vein of the Fighters of Lapis series that will center around time travel mechanics to get from level to level and the player will have to play as multiple characters to get through scene to scene. Setting and Premise FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE picks right up from EVOLVE, specifically Pandora's storyline in which she merges many of the outcomes together. The general spanning plot for the three sagas introduced in the game go like this: Aeo itself is under a new mysterious threat hailing from another universe, which even Pandora is helpless to stop; one across time. With the past, present, and future under attack, many of the characters will have to band together to stop the mysterious new threat. Each of the "sagas" of FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE has a different plot and focus. *'War for Aeo Saga' - When three intergalactic threats known as the Saiyans land on Aeo with the intention to conquer it, the Kingdoms must band together to stop them, even if it means having to make unlikely allies. A grand saga that has galactic sized events. *'POINT Entrance Exam Saga' - P.O.I.N.T, a hero organization, is hosting their entrance exam for any character to join in and become a part of P.O.I.N.T. Their massive resources and scope make this a tantalizing prize for surprisingly many of the characters. *'Unchained Time Saga' - The time breaker has been revealed and now it's a race through time and space to stop the villain. More details to be revealed in the future. Sagas FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE is three "sagas" long and are segmented into episodes. The game segments each episode into fight scenes that lead into the next cutscenes. Players may have a choice of characters to choose from before they battle or they may have to use the characters available to them. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is similar to the last game's EVOLVE except without the unique story routes for each character, instead being a ten round series of fights eventually capped off with a final boss. Each character has a different final boss sent through time to fight. Final Bosses Remix Mode Remix Mode is a intensely shortened version of the Arcade Mode, still having ten rounds of fights against randomized opponents. However, both livebars are cut in half, the timer is set to 30 minutes, and the player is incentivized to finish fights as fast as possible. They will receive collectibles in this mode, making the grind for them a little faster. Versus Mode Training Mode Online Mode Vault Mode Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Teams & Pairs & Solo Characters Similar to the last game, there are characters that belong in a team together. There also pairs of characters that belong together. Then there are characters that are considered "solo characters". This lists all the teams, pairs, and solo characters. The Phantogram system awards characters lined up this way. Stages Bosses Bosses are special characters that only appear during Story Mode; while they may look and act similar to playable characters, they have special attributes that make them different from how playable characters play. For instance, during their MAX MODE, they normally only have two special moves to execute. They may also have moves in their standard moveset that may possibly do more damage than the usual Level 1 special. Battle Enemies In the Enemy Battle mode and minigame the player will be tasked with attacking enemies until the Enemy Lifebar is down. In the minigame, only a single wave occurs, while in the Enemy Battle mode there are multiple waves. Enemies do not have super moves. They also appear in segments of the Story Mode. Collectibles Phantograms Phantograms are a new tier of collectibles that offer boosts and more rewards for using them. When the player equips Phantograms, they need to have the correct conditions before being able to use them properly. These conditions can be the team or characters, the opponent's team or characters, or the stage people fight on. They basically offer challenges to the player and will boost them if they play under those conditions. They need to be unlocked either through the story mode or during end round loot rewards. There are five types of Phantograms: *'RIVALRY' - The player and their rival will gain boosts should they choose characters with a rivalry. These are distinguished through their green color. *'FRIENDSHIP' - The player's team will gain boosts if they are friends with each other. These can be used for two-character couplings or used twice for teams of three characters. These are distinguished through their purple color. *'LONE WOLF' - The player's character will receive boosts if they only use one character. These are distinguished through their orange color. *'ROMANCE' - The player's characters will receive boosts if they have chemistry with each other. These are distinguished through their red color. *'BATTLEGROUND' - The player and their rival will receive some boosts for playing on certain stages. These are distinguished through their blue color. Trophies Trophies are a stand in for the Trading Card system for this game. They can be unlocked by random during battles or by spending coins in the Trophy Machine. The base of the trophy shows what kind of trophy it is. *'Orange' - Playable Character *'Yellow' - Variant of Playable Character *'Red' - Boss Character *'Pink' - Enemy Character *'Purple' - NPC Character Soundtrack Gallery KingdomsofFightersBFightForTheFutureLogo.png|Logo for the game KingdomsofFightersBFightForTheFutureLogo2.png|Alternate logo V2Boxart KingdomofFightersB.png|Boxart for the game Trivia General *The title of the game is a reference to the Nier series, where the game doesn't end after the first ending but rather has multiple routes all listed under alphabetical letters. This name references all the numerous story routes in the first game and seems to take most of them as canon to a extent per Pandora's story ending in the original game. *The theme of Adventure Time vs King of Fighters will still be a prominent undertone, which was adopted from the first game. That game was originally a straight crossover with the two franchises, although it was reworked into Kingdoms of Fighters. *Fight for the Future was also the subtitle of Street Fighter III: Third Strike. *One of the bigger focuses of the sequel was to mix up the teams established in the first game, as well as expand the roster with more new characters. The team system was overhauled to include characters that previously couldn't get in due to their lack of a third member, like Samus and R.O.B. **Mario characters will still be excluded from the roster to aim for more interesting picks, however there will be stages and background details that hail from the Mario universe this time. *Any returning unlockable characters from the first one are now part of the starting roster, as Exotoro wanted to instill a sense of progression from the first and second game. A entirely new roster of unlockable characters will appear in this game. Characters *Candy Venom is the second cross series character in the franchise, being a cross between the Mother Gum from Adventure Time and the Venom Symbiote from Spider-Man. *Frost is the third cross series character in the franchise, albeit his origins are more original compared to Glade or Candy Venom. His backstory places him as a cross between a King of Fighters character with moves more based off the ice users of the Adventure Time franchise. **Frost was one of the original characters revealed for the original concept of Kingdoms of Fighters aka Convergence: Après Moi, Le Déluge. He was meant to be Glade's rival. He did not appear in the first Kingdoms of Fighters for whatever reason. *Blademaster Finn is the fourth cross-series character, being a combination of Finn from the Adventure Time franchise and using two of the blades from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as part of his team and moveset. *A2 has a new cross-series move that uses a scale from the Ruined Dragon/Lord of Lightning from Super Mario Odyssey as part of her attack. *Enid is facing in the opposite direction in her artwork for the game to symbolize how she later ditches the Lakewood Plaza Team to form her own team. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Kingdoms of Fighters (series) Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Infinite Content